50 Pilgrims
by Dragonrider2203
Summary: 50 prompts, 50 sentences. Includes all characters and spoilers up to "Bylaws".


**Disclaimer: I don't own Terra Nova, although I wouldn't mind living there!**

**This fic is a result of one of the Livejournal 1 sentence challenges. 50 prompts, 50 sentences. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Comfort<strong>

After Jim had been dragged off by the police, the rest of the Shannon family huddled together on the floor, trying to take comfort from each other.

**2. Kiss**

Maddy and Mark's first kiss was, in her opinion, the most perfect moment of her entire life so far.

**3. Soft**

Jim had never felt anything softer than the hair on the head of a newborn Zoe.

**4. Pain**

His time in prison had been constantly filled with pain from breathing the polluted air; but nothing hurt worse than the pain of being separated from his family.

**5. Potatoes**

Elisabeth didn't realise how much she'd missed roast potatoes until Jim surprised her with a plateful of the spuds that he'd found growing in the fields of Terra Nova.

**6. Rain**

The first rainfall after their arrival brought all the new Terra Novians outside to marvel at the pure clean water falling from the sky.

**7. Chocolate**

When Valentine's Day came around, Maddy was totally surprised when Mark gave her a now incredibly rare bar of chocolate.

**8. Happiness**

Maddy did not know true happiness until Mark wrapped his arms around her.

**9. Telephone**

All it took was a single phone call from a noisy neighbour to turn the Shannon family's life on its head.

**10. Ears**

If there was one thing Mark had learnt during his training on Terra Nova, it was that in the thick jungle your ears were much more valuable than your eyes.

**11. Name**

Her name wasn't Martha, or Priscilla... silly Daddy.

**12. Sensual**

On long nights on guard, the men in Mark's squad entertained each other with stories of their past; Mark's favourite was of Will's visit to India and the exotic women dancing slowly and sensuously in the bars at night.

**13. Death**

The occasional death had become part and parcel of living in the prehistoric world of Terra Nova; but the first ever murder shocked the entire colony.

**14. Sex**

The first night Elisabeth and Jim could be together on Terra Nova was a night she would remember for the rest of her life.

**15. Touch**

Elisabeth loved nothing more than to wake in the morning to the gentle touch of her husband stroking her arm.

**16. Weakness**

Jim usually seemed invincible, but any risk to his family made him weak at the knees.

**17. Tears**

Jim could count the number of times he had cried on one hand, but on his first night separated from his family tears fell the entire time.

**18. Speed**

Although they were driving as fast as they could to get away from the Carnotaurus, Jim couldn't help but relish the feeling of speed he'd never experienced before.

**19. Wind**

Zoe loved the way the wind felt caressing her skin, a feeling she had never experienced in her life before.

**20. Freedom**

Stepping off the subway car, Jim took a moment to savour his freedom before turning his mind to the task ahead.

**21. Life**

When asked why they had brought an illegal third life into the world, Jim and Elisabeth would just share a look and smile mysteriously.

**22. Jealousy**

Jealousy writhed in Jim's stomach as his wife, unable to remember him, turned to Malcolm for comfort.

**23. Hands**

Jim Shannon loved working with his hands, whether it be firing a gun, punching a bad guy or just ripping down encroaching vines.

**24. Taste**

For most of her childhood Zoe could not stand oranges, associating it with the sadness and fear of losing her father; but that changed when she tasted the lingering traces of orange on Sam's lips.

**25. Devotion**

Jim was very much devoted to his family; so much so that he beat up cops, endured prison and forced his way through the portal all for them.

**26. Forever**

They had vowed on their wedding day to be together forever; there was no way Jim was going to break his promise.

**27. Blood**

There was so much, too much, blood pooling the ground as Elisabeth fought to save her husband's life.

**28. Sickness**

It had taken over three days but finally a vaccine had been found to the disease which had ravaged the colony, and Elisabeth could finally sleep.

**29. Melody**

A softly sung melody drew Jim into the girl's bedroom; he smiled gently at the sight of his wife singing his youngest child to sleep.

**30. Star**

The first night Taylor spent after going through the portal was all alone, but his first view of the stars he hadn't seen since his childhood made his situation seem unimportant.

**31. Home**

For Alicia Wash, although she had spent most of her life in the future, Terra Nova was home.

**32. Confusion**

Zoe was so confused; she'd spent all her life in darkness, hiding in small spaces, but now she was surrounded by light, colour and so many things she had never seen before.

**33. Fear**

Elisabeth Shannon had never felt more scared in her life than that moment stood before the portal, believing that she might be separated from her husband forever.

**34. Lightning/Thunder**

The air in 2149 had been too polluted for storms, so the first crash of thunder had brought all three of Shannon children dashing to their parent's arms.

**35. Bonds**

The Shannon kids were amazed sometimes how their parents could finish each other's sentences; it was like there was a telepathic bond between them.

**36. Market**

The marketplace had rapidly become the centre of Terra Nova, where people would gather to talk, eat and play.

**37. Technology**

Technology was what had ruined the future Earth, so all Terra Novians vowed to forsake all but what was essential and environmentally friendly.

**38. Gift**

When Elisabeth was told she was going to Terra Nova, she took that as a gift from above; a chance for freedom and peace for her entire family.

**39. Smile**

Mark spent hours slogging through a bog in search of it, but Maddy's smile when he handed her the beautiful red-and-yellow flower made it all worthwhile.

**40. Innocence**

Jim loved nothing more than to watch his daughter as she discovered this new world, innocence shining out of her eyes.

**41. Completion**

The last lick of paint had gone on, the last flower had been planted and the Shannon's rejoiced at the sight their beautiful new home.

**42. Clouds**

Maddy and Mark's third date started with cloud-watching, but ended with them sleeping under the stars.

**43. Sky**

In 2149, the sky was the dirty orange of rust and decay; in Terra Nova it was the beautiful blue of Jim's eyes on a sunny day.

**44. Heaven**

After the darkness and smog of 2149, Zoe was sure that this place was the heaven her mother had told her about.

**45. Hell**

Jim was sure that after his spell in prison even hell would have been a relief.

**46. Sun**

Elisabeth squinted, through the brilliant sunlight, back at the portal and cried out in joy at the sight of her husband sprawling on the forest floor.

**47. Moon**

Josh had never seen the moon before; so while he did not show it, he was as amazed as his sisters that first night in Terra Nova.

**48. Waves**

While the ocean was a fair distance from the settlement, Jim borrowed a rover one day and watched with joy as his children were mesmerised by the waves.

**49. Hair**

Mark took every chance possible to run his fingers through Maddy's hair; especially now her time at Terra Nova had made it thick and lustrous.

**50. Supernova**

Nathaniel Taylor knew what he was doing was tantamount to suicide; but as he stepped through the portal, the supernova of light surrounding him, he also knew a great adventure lay before him.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R. If anyone is inspired to use one of these as the basis of a fic, go ahead (although if you could a promo for this fic that would be brill, but not required).<strong>


End file.
